


Never Stops

by TrilesForMiles



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Alternate Ending, Beaches, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon Bisexual Character, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Making Up, Reconciliation, Rewrite, Romance, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilesForMiles/pseuds/TrilesForMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can see it in your eyes that you've been here before. An alternate ending to "Don't Look Back" with a Triles reconciliation - and maybe a real kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stops

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I guess my fanfic hiatus is over (sorta? kinda?). This is my take on what Don't Look Back SHOULD have done with Triles at the end instead of that mean fake kiss we actually got. Titled after Never Stops by Gunfngr - aka the song playing during the kiss. I Shazamed it because I'm trash.
> 
> I've been working on this since the day after Don't Look Back aired and intended it to be a oneshot with a lot more to it. But I've been struggling with completing anything I start so I figured maybe if I posted what was already finished it would motivate me to get through the rest and not be such a perfectionist. So it's a chapter fic I guess now. But yeah, that's why it ends on kind of a weird note.
> 
> Enjoy! (Or not. I don't own you.)

**"Ch.1 - "Can You Come Closer?"**

"Tristan Milligan here!" He started his intro animatedly, blue eyes staring directly into the viewfinder of his camera as he'd practiced.

He trudged through the sand with his arm out awkwardly in front of him to get the best shot, completely forgetting to pay attention to wherever his so-called friends may be. Not that it mattered anyway. He knew exactly what he'd see when he found them: everyone grouped off into pairs that weren't exactly pining for a third wheel. Which would of course would leave him spending what little free time he even had all break sitting on the shore enjoying his iced coffee all by himself – just like every other day. It was safe to say his summer vacation wasn't quite going as he'd planned. Spring break had barely even come to an end before he caught himself swept up in the daydreams of showing off his cutest shorts, late night parties with his friends, and perfecting his cannon balls with his heart-eyed BF in the Hollingsworth pool. This summer was supposed to be the hottest on record – and not just in regards to the actual heat.

But once again the universe was out to get him, and his precious ten weeks away from school were filled with nothing but monotonous science homework, early bedtimes, failing to convince himself he doesn't sweat, and of course being invited to the beach only to watch everyone he knew in bitter, single jealousy. Frankie had Winston and her fancy internship to keep her occupied. Maya spent every rare second she had off from brat-sitting macking on Zigmund (about time). And Zoe would rather spend her summer getting suspiciously friendly with Grace Cardinal of all people than help Tristan chase his newfound dream of becoming Internet famous. Which was proving to be more ridiculous as time went on. Seven days left of break and half as many videos as Gloria Chin and yet his subscriber count could still be counted on two hands. Apparently nothing he could come up with made his solo summer vlogs interesting enough to climb the charts. At that point his break could only be compared to the old dead scientists Hunter taught him about during their incredibly awkward study sessions – lifeless.

"There's gotta be something out here worth remembering." He thought out loud, biting into his bottom lip as he flipped the camera around to catch the scenery.

Blue skies? Not interesting.

Trees? Boring.

Murky beach water? Unappealing.

Unsupervised children splashing his incredibly overpriced vlogging camera? _Annoying._

He huffed in disgust, bringing the camera in to wipe the contaminated lens off on the hem of his tee shirt. So much for scenery. Perhaps people watching would give him something new? With the lens pointed at his feet he tapped the screen a few times to bring it back into focus before bringing it back up to pan over the crowd on the opposite side of him.

Tacky tourists? Cringe-worthy.

Sunbathers? All female, unfortunately.

Obnoxious frat boys playing beach-volleyball?

Slightly more attractive, but much too rowdy.

Zig squeezing the life out of Maya? His eyes rolled.

Zoe kissing Grace?

…Wait. _What?!_


End file.
